There are many circumstances that require a means to limit flow in one direction while permitting easy flow of fluids in the opposite direction. One way of accomplishing this is to use a check valve. A check valve typically has a component, such as a sealing member, in the fluid flow path that is movable between an open and a closed position, where in the closed position the sealing member blocks the flow in one direction and in the open position allows flow therethrough. There is a need for a means to control the flow in this manner without the cost, complexity, and other issues associated with these traditional style check valves.